A Day by the Lake
by dragonqueenc
Summary: OCs Codi and Rhiannon study by the Lake on, finally, a sunny day. But does studying actually happen? What do you think? This is a story I wrote one day (years ago) to make my best friend laugh, so please don't focus on the details of the wizarding world and take it to heart, and this is a different format that I dabbled with. It's a fun little story with a friendship focus.


Third Year The Lake A Codi and Rhiannon Adventure

A beautiful sunny day, wizards and witches were out and about. No classes were had on that day, due to the fact that half of the teachers had fallen….' _mysteriously_ ' ill. Teenagers were hanging out in groups, sunning themselves. Others were practicing their quidditch skills, seeing as quidditch tryouts were in a couple of weeks; this seemed like a good use of time.

This day was not a day to be wasted, being in Scotland there were few sunny days due to the constant over cast. Those from America sometimes miss the sunny weather, especially if you were from the south (even more so if you're from Texas), so students treasured days like this.

But where was Rhiannon and Codi? Oh yeah, they were _**studying**_ by the _**lake**_ on a _**beautiful, sunny, warm day.**_ Of course, they had exams in a few days (like…maybe two) and homework due the next day.

Rhiannon was peacefully sitting on a picnic bench halfway under a shady tree. Her books, parchment, quills, ink, and bag were sprawled on half of the bench. She was immersed in whatever she was writing down, looking every so often at the book next to her. She would highlight a paragraph and when she finished a paragraph she would put an American candy, called a smarty, at the end of the last sentence and eat it as her reward.

Where Rhiannon studied under the shady part of the bench, Codi sprawled out on her back on her side of the bench in the sun ' _studying_ '. Her messenger bag was on her half of the table, spirals, parchment, quills, ink, books spilling out, none of which looked like she had touched them recently. She had on her big blue sunglasses and a box of every flavored beans in one hand, the other was feeding them into her mouth.

Codi let out a bored sigh, "I'm _sssssooooo_ bored."

"Mmmmm" Rhiannon replied, not looking up from her work process.

"But Nana…I'm so _**bor-red**_." Codi complained, turning on her stomach, looking off into the lake and beyond, aching to get up and do something reckless.

"You haven't even started on the four things due tomorrow for Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, _or_ Charms. Not mention that you need to _study_ for all of your exams coming up in two days. All you've done today is eat the study food I got for us."

Codi popped another every flavored bean in her mouth and made a sour face as she spat it out, _liver flavor_. She sat up and stretched her arms out, almost touching Rhiannon's face in the process.

"I want to _do_ something Rhiannon, it's a beautiful sunny day and it hasn't been sunny in four months! We shouldn't waste this day on something as trivial as _studying_." Codi protested.

"Well, _I'm_ studying, you can go do whatever you want and fail your classes" Rhiannon replied, still not looking up from her work.

Of course, Rhiannon and Codi were in different houses, Codi being in Gryffindor and Rhiannon being in Ravenclaw. Because of this, they never get to see each other except in classes that they shared together or in the time between classes or after classes or before classes or when they had holidays, half days, special days, at night when Codi talked Rhiannon into sneaking out after hours, or those special occasions when Codi could talk Rhiannon into playing hooky which didn't happen often…at all.

So Codi just sat there, sighing loudly some more, but Rhiannon continued to ignore her.

"How can you ignore your Texas heritage? How can you just sit there in the shade, and _ignore_ the sunshine when it beckons to you, inviting you to soak it up and get a _tan_?" Codi asked, putting much emphasis into her hand gestures.

"Because I have homework due tomorrow, homework that I haven't touched because _you_ wanted to go into hogsmead to try and sneak some cigarettes onto the premises" Rhiannon glared up at Codi from her parchment and text book.

Codi grinned and pulled a cigarette out and lit it, "if you know the right concealment spells, you can sneak _anything anywhere_."

Rhiannon held out her hand as Codi passed her a cigarette, lighting it with her wand. Rhiannon seldom did things that could get her into detention, killed, or worse…expelled, but this was one of those few joys that made her feel rebellious. Also it was something that she needed because she was in Ravenclaw, studying so hard to keep up with the rest of them, to keep up her grades, to understand what the material was over, and to keep up with Codi on their sporadic and spontaneous, not to mention dangerous, adventures.

"What do they see when we smoke?" Rhiannon asked, taking a drag off of her cigarette.

Codi shrugged, "Some see us drinking water, and some see us just smacking ourselves in the face with two fingers like the weirdo's we are".

Rhiannon smiled a little, because she could see the weird faces that some of the other students were giving them.

Some of their peers didn't approve of their friendship, because Rhiannon was a Ravenclaw and Codi was a Gryffindor, but they didn't care. They didn't know how much they needed each other. Codi needed stability a little more than Rhiannon needed it and Rhiannon needed to have someone so fiercely loyal that they would do anything to make her smile when she was sad.

Some of the other Ravenclaw's cornered Rhiannon a few years ago, telling her how bad a Gryffindor like Codi was for her. Telling her that her studies and grades would go down, she could get hurt, killed, be put into detention, or _expelled_. Most of the time Rhiannon would just ignore them and be the mature one and block their words from her ears, because it was not any of their business, especially since they only cared because they didn't want a Ravenclaw to have poor grades for their house image. They didn't really care about her happiness; they didn't know how they knew each other. They'd been best friends since their days in America, they shared so many adventures and so many secrets, it didn't matter what everyone else thought, it only mattered what Codi and Rhiannon had together.

Of course, most of the Ravenclaw's were nice and liked Codi because she was usually easy to get along with. It was just the older, more preppy Ravenclaw's that didn't approve, trying to control the younger students. All of the younger Ravenclaw's couldn't wait till Mishell Brolotski and her lackeys would leave at the end of this year, taking her reign of terror with her.

Of course, the other Gryffindor's approved of Rhiannon, they even allowed her into their common room, and they just turn a blind eye because Codi lets her wear her Gryffindor clothing. They didn't care what house Rhiannon came from, as long as she had an inkling of a rebellious spirit and even a little of an adventurous heart…and sometimes she would tutor the Gryffindors who needed help (Codi snuck into the Ravenclaw Common room all the time, the Ravenclaw's who liked her would turn a blind eye, and the others never saw her).

Rhiannon snapped back into reality from her thoughts, her cigarette turned half into ashes once because she was so into her daydream. Codi stood up and stretched, half of her cigarette gone. Codi started to strip down in her shorts and a tank top, her huge triple d boobs peeking out from the top of her blue tank top. She kicked off her flip flops and enjoyed the feel of the warm grass in between her toes to the soles of her feet.

"Codi, you need to get started on your homework, you're going to fail" Rhiannon stated.

Of course, Rhiannon knew as well as anybody else that Codi did very well in school; she never got below an E and always turned her work in on time, even if it was done the day of. Rhiannon just tried to kick Codi's butt into gear because she knew that Codi could get O's on every paper if she just tried harder.

Rhiannon went back to her book, highlighting and eating smarties off of her text book paragraphs.

A low splash caught Codi's attention, a devious smiled played across her face as she put out her cigarette and put it back into the pack. She opened her book bag and pulled a corked bottle out, emptying it out and grasping something tightly into her hand. She turned around and went to the very edge of the shore of the lake.

Codi picked up a rock and threw about where the low splash came from, throwing more and more rocks.

"What are you-"Rhiannon was cut off as many loud splashes were heard, huge tentacles emerged quickly out of the water….coming straight for Codi.

Codi swallowed the thing in her hand right before she was grabbed by the waist by one of the tentacles, and lifted into the air.

"Ye-ah! Come _at_ me bro!" Codi yelled with delight.

"Oh my God! Codi!" Rhiannon squealed, fear splayed across her face, a little anger rising inside of her chest because Codi was not taking the weight of this situation seriously.

"He just wants' to play Nanen" Codi yelled over the loud splashing as one by one the tentacles submerged under the water, taking Codi with them.

After a few minutes Rhiannon considered going in after her, even knowing how futile the effort would be, considering the lake was said to be very big. Rhiannon made up her mind as she started to strip down from her jeans to her shorts and from her tee shirt a purple tank top. She kicked off her shoes and jumped into the water. She kicked her feet, terror grasping her very being as she clutched tighter and tighter to her wand.

Something touched her leg

She screamed, tears starting to flow from her eyes as she knew her death was coming. She screamed when she saw a head pop up in front of her, and before she could even process what it was, she punched it on top of the head, pushing it back down.

She breathed hard as the head popped back up a little bit farther away from her.

" _Ow_ " Codi yelled, swimming closer to Rhiannon, "I wasn't going to grab your leg and pull you under because I know how much you're terrified of this lake, but if I knew you were going to try and _drown_ me I would have. "

Rhiannon breathed hard, trying to process that Codi was _fine_ and _in front_ of her. There were gills on the side of her neck and she was grinning widely.

"I'm impressed that you jumped in to save me, I feel so loved! I probably should have mentioned that I ate some gillyweed that I snatched from the potions room because I always wanted to jump into the lake and explore it-"Codi started

"Gillyweed? Gillyweed! Gillyweed!?" Rhiannon screamed, "I'll _kill_ you!"

Rhiannon swam, forward, but Codi was faster…considering that she had temporary fins.

"I found some more down there, I told you the squid just wanted to play. Here have some" Codi said, holding some squishy, gross looking clump of green out to Rhiannon.

"I'm getting out!" Rhiannon replied, turning around.

A tentacle shot out in front of Rhiannon and started to wrap itself around her waist.

"Here!" Codi yelped, a tentacle wrapping around her ankle.

Rhiannon quickly took the gillyweed, swallowing the nasty thing, almost vomiting it back up. Rhiannon felt the painful and sickening effects just in time as the giant squid pulled both of them down…down…down.

Later that evening the two girls emerged from lake, swimming quickly to the shore and jumping out of the lake and getting far from the shore line as possible. They were gathering their things as a spear shot out from the water and almost hit them, impaling itself into the middle of the picnic bench in between them.

Rhiannon whimpered as Codi pulled it out of the bench, freeing a page of Rhiannon's home work for potions class, holding it there was a good sized hole that made Rhiannon realize that she would have to redo her potions homework. They packed everything quickly, shaking and hungry they made their way back to the castle. Codi lit up a cigarette, not saying a word as she carried her stuff and the coral crusted spear. Rhiannon hugged her bag to her chest as they made their way to the kitchens. Dinner was already halfway over, so they decided silently that they would just grab dinner and take it to Gryffindor tower.

They quietly opened the door to the kitchens, seeing house elves working like crazy; they quickly walked inside, and grabbed food as quickly as possible onto two big platters.

"Oh mistresses! Wouldn't you like to sit down and eat? Back in the great hall?"

The girls looked at a little house elf, she had a genuine concern look on her face, her arms were crossed and her long floppy ears hung down past her long, thin face.

"No, no, no, we're okay ma'am, we just got in from studying and we need to continue to study up in our dorms" Codi replied, still dripping wet from the escapade with the lake.

"Very well"

The house elf didn't seem to notice that Codi and Rhiannon were soaking wet, or she was just ignoring the fact that two teenage girls were dripping on the kitchen floor. The house elf bowed to them slightly, and turned around as the girls grabbed two goblets from a tall shelf. They quickly made their way out the door and down the hallway, making their way to the Gryffindor tower.

After Codi talked to the fat lady, who was suspiciously eyeing their food, and Rhiannon trying to hide behind Codi inconspicuously, and their dripping wet clothes; she allowed them pass. They hurried up Codi's room, and set their stuff on Codi's four poster and using their wands to do a quick clean spell. After they were all cleaned up, they plopped down on Codi's bed and started scarf down their food, not even taking a breath.

Once they finished inhaling their food, they laid back onto Codi's bed in silence.

"Are we not even going to talk about it?" Codi asked, staring one of the four Marilyn Monroe posters that rested above her bed.

Rhiannon said nothing as she turned her head towards the window by Codi's bed, a poster of a map of the world was on it with pins sticking out. Yellow ones for places she wants to go, blue ones are places she's been, and pink ones are places she's been very close to coming to but something came up and she never got to go.

Codi pulled out her pack and lit a cigarette, opening the window with her wand and a scent spell to keep the room from smelling like smoke. As she took her fourth puff she started to laugh, uncontrollable laughter. Rhiannon took a cigarette after Codi lit hers and started to laugh. By the time they finished their cigarettes they had laughed themselves silly. Codi rolled up on her back and Rhiannon was doubled over on Codi's bed they were laughing to hard. Codi laughed so hard she fell off of her bed, a loud thump as she hit the floor, causing them to laugh harder.

"Oh Codi, what am I going to do with you?" Rhiannon asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

Codi grinned as she quieted down her laughing, "Have adventures with me? Even if they seem hard or scary, be there for me?"

Rhiannon laughed as she pulled Codi off of the floor, and they hugged. Laying back down on Codi's four poster and snuggling under her comfy, warm comforter.

Of course they ended up falling asleep, not the first time that this has happened, but when Codi's alarm went off, Rhiannon proceeded to flip shit.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"Rhiannon yelped, pulling a trunk out from under Codi's bed and pulling out a spare change of Ravenclaw's robes that she stashed there for the nights she accidently spent the night.

"Chill out Rhiannon, we'll make it to class" Codi said, rubbing her eyes, pulling her eye mask off of her face.

The dorm room was already empty because the students already left, Codi's first alarm didn't wake them because some nights Codi put a snooze spell on her alarm clock that students invented on days they wanted to sleep in.

"No, it's not just that….The Ravenclaw's are going to be so pissed and yell at me and call me a disappointment again…" Rhiannon started to tear up, looking away.

Codi got off of her bed, and bent down in front of Rhiannon, putting her arm on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"To Hell with what they think, you're you, I'm me, and we're us. Nothing else matters as long as you and I are happy. I love you Nanen, and I'll stop being your friend if it'll make you happy. But if you're all in, then I'm all in. I'll do everything in my power to solve your problems, to keep you happy, and to make sure you never do anything that'll be bad for you"

Rhiannon laughed at this point, think of all the crazy and dangerous adventures that they went on.

"You know that I'd never ask you to put yourself into immediate danger if I didn't have any full proof way out." Codi assured her, smiling slightly

"I love you Codibear"

"Love you too Nanen"

"You know we're going to be late"

"Yeah I know, we better rush"

"Or, or, just hear me out, we could….skip the day…"

"….get your robes on"

"Can't blame a girl for trying.

7


End file.
